gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach vs. Legend of Korra: Battle of Two Worlds
Bleach vs. Korra: Battle of Two Worlds is a massive action-packed fighting game that involves the heroes of Bleach and the Legend of Korra working together to defeat a common enemy. Synopsis One week after defeating Kuvira and restoring balance to the world, Avatar Korra and her friends go their separate ways. One night, Korra meets an orange-haired soul reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, who helps her defeat a dark spirit called a "Hollow" and now becomes friends. Now, Korra, Ichigo, and all of their friends from the two worlds must work together to defeat an army of Arrancars lead by an old enemy who wishes to throw the world into chaos to restore natural order. Plot Gameplay Characters The Bleach side has 35 characters, while the Legend of Korra has 30 characters, making it a total of 65 characters. Most characters have awakenings while others don't. Bleach # Barragan Louisenbarin # Byakuya Kuchiki # Coyote Stark # Gin Ichimaru # Grimmjow Jaegerjaques # Hollow Ichigo # Hiyori Sarugaki # Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask) # Ikkaku Madarame # Kaname Tosen # Karin Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Kensei Muguruma # Kisuke Urahara # Luppi Antero # Momo Hinamori # Nnoritora Gilga # Orihime Inoue # Rangiku Matsumoto # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto # Shinji Hirako # Shunsui Kyoraku # Soi Fon # Sosuke Aizen # Tier Halibel # Toshiro Hitsugaya # Ulquiorra Schiffer # Uryu Ishida # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yammy Riyalgo # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihoin # Yumichika Ayasegawa Legend of Korra # Amon # Asami Sato # Bolin # Bumi # Desna and Eska # General Iroh # Ghazan # Ikki # Jinora # Kai # Kya # Korra (Avatar State, Giant Spirit Avatar) # Meelo # Lightning Bolt Zolt # Lin Beifong # Mako # Ming-Hua # Opal # P'Li # Shady Shin # Suyin Beifong # Tarrlok # Tenzin # Tonraq # Unalaq # Viper # Zaheer # Zuko # Varrick Non-Playable Characters * Locations *Karakura Town *Republic City *Soul Society *Spirit World Voice Actors *Adrian LaTourelle - Unalaq *Alyson Stoner - Opal *Anne Heche - Suyin Beifong *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Palermo - Kaname Tosen *Bruce Davison - Zuko *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Ikki *David Fastino - Mako *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaques *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Ming-Hua *Henry Rollins - Zaheer *Jaimeson Price - Yasutora Sado *James Remar - Tonraq *Janet Varney - Korra *J.K. Simons - Tenzin *John Michael Higgins - Varrick *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Karen Strassman - Soi Fon, Momo Hinamori *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki *Keith Silverstein - Coyote Stark *Kiernan Shipka - Jinora *Kristy Wu - P'Li *Kyle Herbert - Sosuke Aizen *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Tier Halibel, Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Edelstein - Kya *Logan Wells - Meelo *Michael Sinterkalass - Nnoritora Gilga *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mindy Sterling - Lin Beifong *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki *Paul St. Peter - Yammy Riyalgo *Peter Giles - Ghazan *P.J. Byrne - Bolin *Richard Riehle - Bumi *Roger Craig Smith - Shinji Hirako *Seychelle Gabriel - Asami Sato *Skyler Brigmann - Kai *Stephanie Sheh - Orihime Inoue *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum - Amon *Tony Oliver - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Vic Migonaga - Ikkaku Madarame *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Bleach